The present invention relates to a food preparation item and more specifically pertains to a mandoline slicer.
Conventional mandoline slicers allow varying thickness slice capability via adjustment of the food support surface relative to the cutting blade. This relies on the relatively large area of the food support surface. The slicing thickness adjustment operation may not be easy to set correctly and can be cumbersome. Correct positioning of the food support surface relative to the cutting blade requires careful operation and the food support surface is not fixed in place but rests, via gravity, on a moving support component. Thus it is easy for the cutting blade to injure users if the food support surface is unintentionally positioned below the cutting blade.